Setting Sun on the Horizon
by extremeracer19
Summary: It has all ended. The war has ended. But what choices will Team 7 make? How will this end change Konoha 11? [My alternate ending to Naruto]


**So, hello Naruto fans. I am extremeracer19. I hope you enjoy this Act 1 of alternate ending I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Masashi Kishimoto, Shuheisha, Studio Pierrot or Viz Media.**

* * *

><p>There were several black clouds in the sky covering the land below into utter darkness, the one which had just been on chaos hours ago. There were smoke rising due the fire that was now already extinguished. There were bodies lying everywhere. Some of them were unconscious, many of them were lifeless. Some of them were safe, many of them fighting for their life. And those who were alive… were running here and there in the hope of saving the remaining lives or just looking for their loved ones. Some of them were crying either happy that they found their family or were mourning their lost ones. But no matter whatever was happening one thing was true. The Fourth Shinobi War was finally over.<p>

"Hnnn!" said a pink haired girl as she opened her eyes.

She was feeling light headed and she was just regaining consciousness. But all she could hear were voices and they were very faint.

With great difficulty, she slowly opened her eyes with great difficulty. For that moment, her eyes could only see a blurry figure and she could barely feel her body.

But at that moment, her hearing senses began clearing.

SAKURA!

Someone was calling her name.

SAKURA!

The vision was clearing.

SAKURA!

She could now feel herself.

SAKURA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Slowly her vision began clearing until everything became completely clear and she realized that the person right in front of her was no other than Ino.

"Ino. Is that you?" Sakura asked in a faint voice.

"Sigh! Thank God you are okay!" Ino said with worry. "I have healed your bruises although you are still weak."

Sakura pulled herself upwards. Her head felt like it was about to split into two. At that moment, she realized something. She looked around here and there. But she failed to find the two person she most cared about.

"What happened? Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

At that moment, the smile that was seen in Ino's face suddenly faded away. She couldn't tell Sakura of what happened hours ago. She couldn't tell her the truth. But she simply couldn't.

"No!" Sakura said as she stared at Ino's face. "Please don't tell me they are…"

"Yes! They did go to The Valley of the End." She heard the voice of her Sensei.

Sakura turned around to find Kakashi standing near her.

"Both Naruto and Sasuke are fighting with different ideals for different outcomes but they are fighting with the same reason. They are both fighting to end the fight they had started long ago. They had to settle this down once and for all. Nobody could stop them and nobody would have been able to. So in the end, it is better that we let them go." Kakashi said.

At that moment, Sakura with great difficulty slowly stood up.

Seeing Sakura pushing herself, Ino was about to say:  
><em>Be careful. Don't push yourself.<em>

But Sakura just raised he hand indicating Ino to not get in her way. Then she slowly stood up. Her body was in pain. But for that moment, she didn't care.

"Are you trying to get to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, sensei. I have to get to them. I can't let them do this." Sakura said.

Then she took a step but due to pain, she almost tripped. But just as she was about to crash into the ground, her sensei grabbed her in the right time.

"Sakura, why do you want to go and stop them. It is evident that they wanted this." Kakashi said.

"Because Sensei, I remember once… when they fought years ago, All I could do was sit back and watch them tear each other apart. I didn't want them to fight, but I just stood there feeling helpless. I don't want to be helpless anymore. I DON'T WANT THEM TO KILL EACH OTHER BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS." Sakura said.

"But they asked for thi…" Kakashi was about to complete his sentence.

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY ASKED FOR IT OR NOT. THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT THEY ARE MY FRIENDS. THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WE ARE TEAM 7. LOOK AT OTHER TEAMS. LOOK AT LEE, TEN TEN, SHIKAMARU, HINATA… LOOK AT EVERYONE. HAVE THEY EVER GONE AGAINST THEIR OWN TEAM FREINDS? HAVE THEY?" Sakura said it loud screaming. "So, please Sensei, please. Let me stop them. Please."

Kakashi at that moment gave a smile that no one could see due to the Shinobi mask that hid it. He couldn't believe that this was the Sakura that once used to be called useless by everyone.

"Sakura, I am proud of you." Kakashi said.

"Huh!" Sakura was confused.

"You have just passed my very final test. So, as a reward I will come with you." Kakashi said.

"Sensei…"

"Before you say anything, I am coming with you not only because you passed, but because you are my student and you are injured. So, I am not letting you go alone. Along with that, Naruto and Sasuke are also my students and I can't let them kill each other now can I?" Kakashi said.

Sakura at that moment, gave a wide bruised smile.

"No, you can't." Sakura said.

"Now, shall we get going?" Kakashi said as he closed his eyes and gave a hidden smile.

Sakura gave a nod. Kakashi at that moment, carried Sakura by her arms. All this while Ino just kept on looking at the two.

Kakashi before leaving turned towards Ino.

"Bring some help to the Valley after two hours. Not before that. For now, just help the others." Kakashi said.

Ino gave a nod and then ran off. Kakashi then turned around and holding Sakura, went to stop Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura, you and Naruto have passed my exams. But there is one left for Sasuke and only you and Naruto can help him pass. Please, guide him to sanity. I am counting on both of you." Kakashi said with his heart as they both went after Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>A little far away from all the madness on a place that used to be called the Valley of the End, there were two boys lying on the ground looking at the black sky. One of them had a blonde hair and his name was Naruto while the other had a blue hair and his name was Sasuke. Both of these boys were bruised and injured very badly. They could hardly breathe let alone stand.<p>

The place was completely destroyed and the one who was responsible for all this was no other than two boys themselves. This was their final battle to settle down who was right and who was wrong. Both of them shared their punches, kicks and several Jutsu attacks with both sides not ready to give up. In the end, it wasn't attacks or anything forceful that made submit one of them. It was words and those words were of kindness, understanding and most importantly the one of friendship. Those words belonged to Naruto and it was Sasuke who submitted to those words.

Both boys did not say anything. They just lay there and just kept staring at the black sky.

At that moment, Naruto looked back at everything that happened. How he was alone and wanted to be a Hokage. How for the first time in his life he became a ninja. How time passed and he grew up. How he learned so many things from several masters he learnt from. How he met Sasuke and became friends with him and how he ended up becoming his foe all the way to the day he became his enemy.

But all was well now for Sasuke finally gave up his long ambition passed down by his brother to fulfill his desire.

Sasuke on the other hand, just stood still. In his mind, he kept thinking that even after everything he did, his once best friend who should have hated him by now was forgiving him. Why? Why would he forgive him? Why was he asking himself this question? He had already gotten his answer by then.

Naruto clearly said that he was his friend and that he wasn't ready to leave him alone. He said that he understood everything Sasuke had went through. Yet, he couldn't shake this question. It came out strange to him because the scale of his betrayal was so paramount that he could never be forgiven. Yet here he was.

Sasuke opened his mouth and was about to say something to Naruto.

"So they came here." They heard a familiar voice.

"My god, this place…" They heard another voice say.

"Hey! Look over there."

"Huh!"

"SAKURA WAIT!"

Both boys slowly opened their eyes. They were in no shape to say anything and they were bleeding very badly. But they did see one thing and that was Sakura approaching them and their master looking down at them from the top of the hill.

Wasting no more time, Sakura moved towards them, kneeled down and immediately began healing them. She didn't tried to see if they were unconscious or not, but she just tried to heal the wounds they had inflicted upon themselves. She was in no strength to do anything. But she had to because the two boys that lay in front of her were her friends. At least she could stop the bleeding and give them enough strength until help finally arrives.

"Sakura." She heard a voice.

Sakura, as soon as she heard the voice, raised her head to find Naruto and Sasuke looking at her. Naruto at that moment gave Sakura a smile to assure her that they were all right. Sasuke on the other hand, could do nothing. He just kept staring at her.

Sakura on the other hand froze for a moment. Her head just went blank for that moment. She didn't know why. But she just couldn't think anything let alone say anything.

A few moments later, she hung her head down. Both boys couldn't see her face but they could see her shivering.

"Hey! Sakura, is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Sakura yelled.

Both Naruto and Sasuke could have jumped back if they could. But behind them was the earth and with Sakura in this temper, perhaps that would be the exact place she would send them to.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS. DO YOU IDIOTS EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF." Sakura lashed out.

But then she hung her head down again. Now with little strength they had, both Naruto and Sasuke pulled their upper bodies up.

"I just want you two to stop. Just stop. Please, just stop." Sakura said again pleading to the two boys.

"Don't worry Sakura." Naruto suddenly said.

Then suddenly Sakura raised her head and looked into the eyes of both boys. Naruto with a smile put his palm on Sakura's cheek.

"It is over." Naruto said.

At that moment, Sakura's eyes gleamed with joy. She could not believe Naruto. He finally said that it was all over. But could she really believe it? She had to be suspicious. Naruto could just straight up lie if it meant keeping his friends happy.

But Naruto with a deep smile gave a nod in assurance. He was telling the truth.

She then turned towards Sasuke for confirmation. After all, she had to be confirmed about this from both sides.

Sasuke on the other hand, could only give a smile. He was ashamed to even speak a word. After all, this was the girl who he tried to kill three times and still wants to forgive him despite doing all that.

Sakura on the other hand could not handle her emotions as tears slowly came out of her eyes and strolled down her cheeks. Her friends, this team that they called themselves Team 7, had finally reunited and were now complete. After all those years, she finally couldn't express her emotions. She was really happy but at the same time the world around them had to pay a ghastly price for this outcome.

Sakura at that moment couldn't handle her haywire emotions any longer. She let out a loud scream and then hugged the two boys that lay in front of her with such a great force that both boys fell backwards back to the ground. At that moment, she let every pain in her heart flow. She finally cried. She cried not because she was helpless, but because she was finally living the dream. This dream of reunited Team 7 which had become almost impossible was now a reality. But in the end, it might just be short lived due to Sasuke's criminal record. They might come and take Sasuke away. But Sakura didn't care. For that moment, she just wanted to spend the time with the two boys as a member of Team 7.

Kakashi looked down at his three pupils who were now all grown up. He couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams that this was happening. It took years for them to get here, but they did. In the end, he was just happy that he was getting to see this. All of his students, together as friends?

Then suddenly, something caught Kakashi's eye as he looked up towards the sky.

At that moment, the sunlight ripped the clouds in the sky apart and then shone onto the three bodies of his pupils that lay down on the destroyed valley.

Sakura didn't even notice it all. But she felt the warmth of the sun. In fact, all three bodies felt the warmth. Sasuke who was looking at the sky, turned to his left to see Naruto comforting Sakura by stroking her head with his left hand while looking at the sky. Naruto then suddenly made an expression as if he realized something and then turned to his right to stare at Sasuke. At that moment, he gave Sasuke a very deep grin.

At that moment, Naruto's grin with Sakura's hug, struck Sasuke really hard. It didn't make any sense to him, but it was such a warm feeling.

WARM!

It has been a long time since he felt something like this. All his life he felt nothing but sadness, anger and despair. But in the end, it confused Sasuke really hard. This was one feeling he really didn't deserve but he was feeling it and he didn't want to let it go.

This view caused Kakashi who was standing above the hill, to fall to his knees. He didn't land on his knees because of defeat by the hands of his enemies or in despair. He landed because this indicated something good about the future, their future, this lands future. At that moment, as he was looking into the sky, he could finally say it for the first time in his life.

**IT IS FINALLY OVER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys. How did you like the act 1 of my version of Naruto ending? I hope you guys did like it or not. I am pretty much sure that it's pretty bad compared to original ending. <strong>**There will be 3 or 4 acts depending on what I want to add and remove. **Please do let me know in the review. The later acts will depend on your feedback and I will also write the reason why I did this ending because I am a hardcore anime fan, but a casual Naruto watcher(not fan, just a watcher) and my writing itself proves it.****

**Note: Some things may not make any sense and some things from the original material I canned for this ending. My apologies if that's the case and if it has become of any annoyance to you. Please do let me know in the reviews about the flaws of this act.**

**And while I am here, please do feel free to read my non-Naruto fictions. Also, I will credit my sister with the name Arthur Dark. She helped me a lot with this story. Please do feel free to check her stories as well.**


End file.
